Methods to illuminate a target area include manual use of a flashlight or spotlight aimed at the target area. While such method is useful for close-proximity illumination, it gives away the location of the operator because the light can be traced back to a source. If the operator desires to be located at a sufficient distance from the target area, a high-powered light is required, which may not be available and does not allow for secrecy of the operator's position. A need exists for a remotely operated illumination device that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks.